


The One For Me

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imprinting, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Scents & Smells, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfsbane, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin gets woozy with the smell of one curvy woman he hadn't even met yet? What happens when he finds a happiness he thought he could never have when the universe decides to gift him with a love of his life?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The One For Me

It was a tough morning after the full moon, but I was hungry, and there was nothing left in the cottage. Merlin, I should have shopped before. My bones ached, everywhere sore, but still, I apparated into the Diagon Alley. I was dying of hunger. I entered the first cafe I saw, checking my pockets for Galleons left from my last job. But I was distracted with a delicious smell surrounding me, not food, something more alluring something more enticing. Bloody hell, I never smelled something like this, nothing ever made me feel more ebullient. Forgetting my hunger and need for food, I looked around, noticing a plump woman sitting at the far corner of the cafe, a notebook in her hand, writing something. Before I could think and access the situation my feet were carrying me to her, I sat to at the table closest to her. She looked irie from this close—a perfection. Her hair (H/C) and soft looking, eyes (E/C), skin (S/C) ann face angelic. Her lashes hit her cheekbones every time she blinked. Her small gentle hands grasped onto the pen, writing something to her dark grey notebook, no rush in her actions, but a great concentration that made her brows furrow, nose scrunch. The waitress brought me the menu as I asked for whatever was at the day's menu. The girl was drinking tea, a drop of it shining on her lower lip. I wanted her, fuck, I didn't even know her. She was gorgeous, but it wasn't only a sexual hunger I felt. I wanted her to be around. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to breathe her scent in, taste her skin, hear her laugh, watch her sleep. I didn't even know the woman, what was happening. 

I tried not to stare at her, I really tried hard not to stare, but she was heavenly. She wasn't even aware of how much of a nonce I was being. The poor, divine woman just was writing and was in her own world, unaware of the ogling by some random old werewolf. I already was finished with my meal, tummy full, but the hunger I felt for her presence was still affamished. I asked for check the moment she did and couldn't stop myself from following her. She was walking at a soft pace, her round hips swinging in a tantalising pattern. How could a woman be this beautiful, and what the hell was happening to me? She turned into one of the alleyways that were darker and more desolate. My wolf senses were restless; this place was dangerous. 

"Hey, there birdie," a drunk man catcalled her, "Some tits you got on that chest, want to show me?" I couldn't stop the growl ripping from my chest. 

"Sod off," I said, rushing to them as he tried to reach to her body, I slapped it away, pulling the girl away from the man and behind my back, being careful not to touch her more than necessary, she had gone through enough with the drunk wanker. 

"Who the hell are you bloke? I saw that cunt first, she is my piece," he said, making me see red. I pushed him away, and he stumbled back. Before I could do anything else, I felt her soft touch on my elbow. I turned, and our eyes met, fuck, I could smell her.

"He is not worth it," she whispered softly, "He is just some drunk arse."

"Are you okay?" I asked, not able to tear my eyes from hers.

"I am, thank you," she smiled, my heart was beating much faster, "Are you? You look tired."

"I am, yeah," I said, distracted by her beauty and aura.

"Come on," she said, slipping her cold hand into mine, her fingers gripping mine, I followed her. Of course, I did. She could ask me to jump off the roof and I would, and I didn't even know her name. We apparated in front of a red brick cottage. She fiddled with the key and stepped inside. I hesitated not wanting to overstep a boundary. 

"Come on now, Mister," she said softly, a graceful smile playing on her lips. 

"Remus Lupin," I whispered, "My name is Remus," I never was this awful with speaking, but the voluptuous witch in front of me was making things challenging, such as speaking normally. 

"Nice to meet you, Remus," she smiled, "My name is (Y/N). Would you like some tea?" she asked as she entered her cosy kitchen, with me in tow.

"If it is not much trouble," I said, still having no idea why I was here or why she was this friendly, but I didn't care. I was in her presence, and that was enough of a reason for me to do whatever she wanted me to do if I would be graced with her delicious smell and beautiful face. 

"You must be tired," she said softly, glancing at me with a gentle look.

"I? What?" I was dumbfounded. She couldn't know, could she?

"Yesterday was the full moon," she said, bringing two cups of tea.

"I? You? How?"

"You imprinted on me, darling," she whispered softly, "Only a werewolf can imprint."

"Are you?"

"No, just a mundane witch I am afraid," she smiled at me, "How are you feeling?"

"What is imprinting?" I asked I had some ideas. Rather I read about it when I was younger in some folklore books, but there never was a documented case. She sat in front of me, her small hand, finding my larger one. I enjoyed the feel of her skin.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" she asked softly.

"Since I was four," I said.

"Oh, you were bitten in such a young age," she said, thumb brushing the skin of my knuckles, "Then you must know about imprinting legends."

"I heard," I said hesitantly, "But, I didn't know if it was real. There never were cases recorded."

"Well, are you planning to go to the ministry to tell them about our imprint?" she asked, humour playing in her (E/C) doe eyes.

"No," I said.

"Exactly, darling," she said, "Why would anyone go and let the authorities know if they found their soulmate?" 

"Why are you so calm about this? A werewolf imprinted on you! Without your consent!"

"Look, Remus, I am quite anxious right now but not because 'a werewolf imprinted on you' but because the werewolf is quite cute," she winked at me, "And it wasn't with your consent either," she smiled understandingly, "Do you want me to blame you for something you didn't do? You were imprinted on some random witch."

"A gorgeous witch," I whispered, my mouth running faster than my brain.

"So tell me about yourself," she smiled, a light blush covering her face.

"I am a werewolf, as you know," I said, "I am jobless, I taught at Hogwarts for a year, and now I try to survive," I didn't want to hide anything from her. I was at the bottom. She deserved the truth.

"People are able to accept magic but not people who are more capable of them, huh?" she asked, "What did you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Defence against dark arts," I said softly.

"So you were the cool teacher? With the fun lecture?" she smiled, her hand was still in mine, she still was looking at me with a sweet look. She looked like an angel, her smile gentle. Face carried no judgement, just understanding and acceptance. My heart sang at her purity. 

"What about you? Who are you love?"

"Well, I am afraid I am much boring compared to you—just a simple witch. I am the great-great-great-granddaughter of the founder of E.M.L. Potions Co, well as to the shame of my great grandmother I am total pants at potion-making," she smiled softly, "So other than doing the executive jobs of the company, I write children books," she smiled.

"Well I don't think you are boring," I said, thumb caressing the flat of her hand, enjoying the softness of her skin, "Managing the most prominent potion firm of UK, while not being able to make potions seems pretty wild."

***

We saw each other every day after that day. I would visit her every evening. She would bring me homecooked meals and baked goods she did every morning. And no matter how many times I objected, she brought me Wolfsbane potion every month. It felt like using her, but she just brushed me off, saying it was nice doing something related to the potions after all these years and her family shaming her. Half of my cardigans and sweaters were hers now. I enjoyed how the knitted fabric stretched over her tits. My cottage was much different, she would clean it with a roll of her wand in seconds, and she brought some of her flower pots to mine, teaching me how to take care of them. Every time I looked at those, her beautiful face would swim before my eyes. Even though she wrote children books, I bought all of them at first chance, reading them whenever I felt down, imagining her over a desk writing them. We never kissed, we never went further than pecks on cheek, jaw, shoulder or head, and long hugs. We both were insecure persons when it came to our bodies, but I couldn't stop from touching her back, or shoulder or just hold her hand in mine. 

"How are you, twinkle?" She apparated into the cottage, my grey cardigan thrown over her round shoulders, a cotton dress full of flowers covering her body. It was the day after the full moon, and I was laying on the sofa. I could see a bag full of potions on her one hand, and a bag full of probably food on her other. She put those on the kitchen table and moved to me kneeling on my side, her soft fingers brushing the hair sticking on my forehead. 

"Are you hurt anyhow?" she asked, kissing my shoulder softly, "Do you need me to heal you?"

"No, thank you, love," I whispered, vision blurry, but I tried to focus so hard on her eyes. I loved her eyes. I loved the kindness and love she carried in them, "The potion is really helping, but you should stop bringing it for free, it is not a cheap potion," I said, still not liking the fact of using her."

She rolled her eyes at me, "My my Remmy, how do I manage to get you the potion. Oh right! I have a bloody potion company," she said making me smile at her silliness, "I told you many times other than managing the company, all family members close or not, have right to get a certain amount of free potions every month. And as my mate, you are in that circle. The circle is not large anyway. It is just my grandfather and me. And a bottle of Wolfsbane and couple bottles of painkiller and pepper up potions don't even fill the half of the amount you are allowed," she said. 

"It feels wrong," I whined.

"Because you don't like getting help," she said, kissing my shoulder and helping me sit up, "Hungry?" she asked, making her way to the kitchen and taking out the containers from the bag. 

"I made some broth, Shepherd's pie, sausage roll and Eton mess for dessert," she said, her wand in her hand. 

"You shouldn't have," I said, getting up with some hardship.

"I was hungry," she said, coming to me and wrapping my arm around her shoulders, helping me to the table. 

"You are too kind. You know that" I said, pressing a kiss to her head. 

"You are not so bad yourself," she said, bumping her hip to mine softly. We ate in silence, casually asking things to each other, telling about our days. She took me to my bed, sat with me until I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was the kiss she pressed to my forehead. 

I woke up a few hours later, the pepper up and pain potions she pressed to my lips before I went to sleep helped. And the food she put into me. Thanks to her cooking and feeding in the last few months, I was much leaner and recovered a lot faster compared to the times before she entered my life. As I made my way downstairs, I could hear her talking to someone, but her voice was unusual, like when someone spoke to a baby or a small child, softer, gentler. The backdoor was open. I could see her sitting on garden steps, her silhouette round and curvy. Her back was turned to me. She was leaning forward. The closer I came to her, a familiar smell surrounded me, no—bloody Padfoot. 

"Look at how cute you are puppy!" she said, scratching his head as he panted on her, licking her hands, arsehole. He barked joyfully as he noticed my glare. 

"You are up!" (Y/N) exclaimed happily as Padfoot made his way to my side, "You know this pretty boy?" she asked, making my blood boil with jealousy. Of course, she had no idea that pretty boy was a pretty boy. But, Sirius being the arsehole he is, barked at her happily taking the compliment very close to the heart. 

"He is a stray, visits sometimes," I said, refusing to pet the man. So he made his way to (Y/N), nudging her cheek with his nose, irritating me further. 

"He is a clever boy," she said, petting the man. 

"You are staying?" I asked sitting next to her, putting an arm around her waist, to warn Sirius. She was mine. 

"I am, no meetings or books to finish," she said, leaning into me, I pressed a kiss to her temple reflexively, "I can leave if you want to relax some."

"Stay," I said, "Your presence calms the wolf and me," Sirius laid his head on her thick thighs, pushing his borders. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking at me, "Do you have any pain? Soreness?"

"You know I don't love, don't you trust your own potions?"

"Thank Merlin they are not mine," she laughed, "we would be at St Mungo's for poisoning if they were."

***

(Y/N) left around 11 am, she had a meeting the next day. Padfoot was in the living room and changed into his human form the moment she left.

"Well, well, well Remus," he laughed, his grey eyes shining with mischief, "So that's the reason you haven't been around for months now. A gorgeous bird really, never thought you could have that much in you to chat up a bird like that. She is bang tidy! How did you even found it in you to talk to her?"

"Sod off, Black," I said.

"Oh... Jealousy, that is a new colour for you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know we have been best friends for almost 30 years now, and haven't been able to visit in some time, and yesterday was the full moon. Imagine my surprise when I saw a curvaceous woman with the face of an angel in your cardigan," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I couldn't believe my eyes, but she apparently was a sweetheart and decided to feed me and pet me."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"It is Moony," he said, "so who is she?"

"My mate," I said, and he froze.

"Is this your pet name for each other? Or are we talking about the mate mate?" 

"The mate, mate."

"But, I thought, it is just some old wise tell? How did that happen? Who is she?"

"I thought so too," I said, "But I entered the cafe she was in one day, and her smell made my head spin. She took me to her place, explained what was happening since then, we have been seeing each other, still getting to know each other."

"You have had her around here for months and still didn't shag her!"

"Sirius, the wolf, is still too close to the surface, stop twaddling," I hissed, "That is my mate, the wolf's mate too."

"So how does it feel?" he asked, "I mean you never had a serious relationship before, does it feel different from a regular crush?"

"It feels like she is the air and I am chocking," I whispered, "The moment I felt her smell, it was like, my brain stopped working, all I could do was to follow her."

"And you still hadn't shagged her!"

"We just met a few months ago," I explained, "And she is the purest thing I have ever met, the gentlest soul."

***

Her owl knocked on my window, I was surprised, as we were to see each other in a few hours. A worry grew in my chest. What if something happened to her? I opened the letter with shaking hands,

_ "Remmy, love, _

_ I am feeling a bit under the weather, and feel disgusting. I am afraid I can't make it to our date. I drank an unhealthy amount of pepper ups, but it only grew my nausea and vertigo. I will write to you the moment, I will be able to hold things in my stomach.  _

_ I love you, always" _

I didn't even think before packing some of my clothes and some herbal tea I had laying around and apparated to her house. She was sleeping in her bed, hair messy, all over the place, face flushed, two different blankets were around and under her, a bare shapely leg peaking from under it. Grey booty shorts covering her round bum, thick thigs soft and inviting, she was wearing a large t-shirt, mine probably, that had ridden up, up to her ribs, her soft rolls of flesh on display. Stretchmarks and bumps were lacing it never before I found any kind of scar this beautiful on a person, never before I thought marks as something positive, even after living with many all my life. I kissed her forehead. She was burning up. 

"My poor, sweet girl," I whispered, brushing her hair, freeing her face. Her beautiful face. 

"Remmy?" she whispered, still asleep.

"It is me, darling," I whispered, "Rest some, I will take care of you. I am here now."

"I love you so much," she murmured, fever taking control of her tongue, but I loved it.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"You are such a beautiful man," she said, her hands finding mine, pulling me, "Such a cute little wolfie. I love you so much," she giggled, she was feverish, and although it was the cutest sight, I was worried.

"Darling," I whispered as she opened her eyes, orbs unfocused, "Are you feeling well?"

"I am since you are here. I always feel so good when you are around. You always smell so nice. I wish you would bend me over and take me sometimes. You are such a hunk. Such a beautiful man. When I first saw you, when I first realised what was happening between you and me, I couldn't believe what was happening, how lucky I was—such a handsome man with a fat girl like me. I was sad for you. You could do so much better."

"Don't be silly," I said, pressing a kiss to her damp hair, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It is I who couldn't believe how lucky I was," I whispered, helping her get up and lifting her in my arms, her solid weight comforting. 

"Where are we going Remmy?" she asked, her thick thighs soft and bare as she was in my arms, my fingers sprawled on her skin. 

"To bring down your fever," I said, and she giggled.

"Are you going to shag me?" she asked, making me blush and giggle at her awful flirting attempts. 

"How many potions did you take darling?" I asked. 

"A bit too much I think, I wanted to get better fast, to see you. I missed your smart face. I know we are taking it slow, to get to know each other and shit, but you are so charming and magnetic, I just want to have you all over myself. I want to kiss you. You have such pink lips. They look so soft. I want to kiss you. I want you to kiss the life out of me. Or just cuddle you, until our backs hurt from laying."

"We can do all those when you are better, my love," I promised, sitting her on the counter, filling the tub with cold water.

"You will fuck me when I am better?" she exclaimed, my hands shook from the slightest idea of it. 

"We will talk when you are better," I tried to drop the subject. 

"But we are talking right now. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk when I am better."

"How many potions did you exactly drink?" I asked, (Y/N) was a bold person in her everyday life, but she also had her limits, but this was so much above that limit. 

"Remmy, I don't need any potions to see how handsome and sexy you are. I see it every day. I desire you every day. I can't believe how lucky I am to spend the rest of my life with such a kind, smart and gorgeous man."

"Come here," I said, pulling her round body to mine, she was barely reaching my shoulders. I kissed the top of her head, even with sweat covering her from her fever, she smelled delicious, "Let's get you into the tub," I said softly.

"Trying to get me naked, Lupin?" she asked, wiggling her brows.

"Trying to lower your fewer, love," I said, pulling the t-shirt off her head. Thank Merlin she had a cotton bralette on, still, her full tits distracting me. She pushed down her shorts, leaving her in high waisted lace panties, she moved to take those off too, but I stopped her. I did not have that much self-control. 

"But they'll get wet," she whined. 

"We will dry them, love," I said, helping her into the tub. She shivered to the coldness. 

"Remmy, are you trying to freeze me to death?" she shrieked.

"No, pretty girl. I am trying to get you better," I said, pushing her further into the tub.

"You know you'll have to warm me up once I am out," she giggled through her chattering teeth. 

"We will cuddle," I promised.

"Naked?" She asked.

"Nope."

***

I swaddled her into my t-shirt, shorts and cardigan, drying and brushing her hair. She was laying in my arms in her bed. Her tummy was full with some soup and lots of water. Her skin wasn't burning and sticky, still warmer than usual but not critical. Her forehead was resting on my sternum, as I was laying facing her, arms around her torso, hands sprawled on her meaty back. I was half asleep, her smell and soft breaths lulling me to sleep. Her whole existence was putting me and the wolf to ease. 

***

After that day we spent the night at each other's, still not going further than kisses and cuddles. But sleeping in each other's arms, waking up to each other was a life-changing experience. Being alone almost every day and night of my life, having her next to me was like a miracle. Her soft giggles and gentle touches brightened my days. We would cook together, dance to the Muggle radio, read together limbs entangled, kiss and hold each other. It was the early hours of a Saturday morning, her skin glowing with the rays of sun seeping from under the curtain. She looked like a deity, a being from out of this world, beautiful, gallant. I was pressing soft kisses to her face, careful not to wake her up, filling my lungs with the smell of her shampoo. I couldn't get enough of her. I couldn't be saturated with her. I couldn't stop kissing and touching her. I couldn't stop the love gushing from me for her. I was interrupted with a cracking sound downstairs. I sighed and pressed a kiss to her shoulder getting up, the sight of her sleeping figure in my bed looked like out of a fairy tale. I cursed whoever interrupted my quality time of watching my dreamgirl sleep. 

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, already in my kitchen eating the cookies (Y/N) made, for me.

"Since when do you know this time of the day?"

"I was bored! And I missed my best mate!"

"Be quiet Pads!" I whisper-shouted "(Y/N) is asleep upstairs!"

"Oh! Sex night."

"Not sex night, cuddle night," I said.

"Can I meet her? Please, can I meet her?"

"You already met her, licked her face how many times now?" I said, moving to prepare breakfast.

"As human! I want to meet her in my human form. She is a sweetheart, and I am in dire need of new friends."

"And you decided I would let you befriend my girl?" I asked, whisking some eggs. 

"Well, I mean you two won't be breaking up in this life as you two were destined for each other, and there are not a lot of people who want to befriend an ex-Azkaban convict or a Black, and I am both. She looks like a kind woman, I mean she puts up with your moody arse, she would love me!"

"This is the reason you are here at 6 am? You felt like you needed new friends?" 

"Harry went to Weasleys', and I was lonely. Also, what are you complaining about, you don't look like your beauty sleep was interrupted! What were you doing awake? Watching your birdie?" I blushed at his detection, "Oh my Godric! You were. I knew you always were a starry-eyed lad, but this is way too much. Creeping on the poor girl while she is asleep."

"I am not creeping on her," I defended myself, "I just, admire her. She is beautiful," Sirius cackled.

"Sap," he said, moving to help me. 

"Remmy," I heard her descending from the stairs. Sirius beamed at me, not even thinking turning into Padfoot. And before I could say anything, she entered the kitchen, dressed into satin shorts that covered her to her midthighs, a cotton boy-beater and one of my cardigans. Her hair loose and fuzzy. Beautiful girl.

"Oh," she said, noticing Sirius, "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hello, Birdie," he said smoothly, stepping towards her, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. But lifted his burrows noticing she wasn't blushing or giggling when women normally did after receiving Sirius Black's attention. My chest swelled with pride when she looked at me, not even paying much attention to Sirius' shapely face.

"Good morning, my love," I said, reaching to her and pecking her soft lips, which made her blush, I could burst. 

"I thought we were friends (Y/N/N)," Sirius huffed, stepping closer to her. 

"Do I know you?" she asked, kindly. 

"You petted me!"

"I would remember petting a grown man, Mr," she laughed.

"Well, I wasn't a grown man back then," he explained.

"No offence, but I think I am younger than you are, I couldn't have seen your childhood," she said.

"I wasn't a child!"

"Just tell her Sirius!" I said, done with his dramatics. 

"I was a dog! The black dog! Padfoot!" he said, turning to dog and returning to his normal form. 

"Oh!" she said, "An Animagus."

"Yes! Also, your lover's life long best mate!" He said. (Y/N)'s eyes found mine, and I nodded, "I am Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Oh! You should have started with that," she laughed at him, "I mean, maybe introduce yourself first then try to flirt?" she suggested.

"Try to? Look birdie, ask your man there if you want, but I was the rake of the Hogwarts, and any girl would beg for me to flirt with her, many boys too," he said puffing his chest and (Y/N) moved to my side, tucking herself under my arm.

"You are a bit out of your game then?" she offered, teasing smile playing on her lips, "With age and everything it is expected you know," she said, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"Age! Remus and I are the same age!"

"Remmy doesn't need flirting to get my attention or anything he wants," she said, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my jaw. 

"Remus! Your girl is abusing me!"

"Doesn't look like abuse to me," I shrugged, "More like puts the record straight."

"I don't like this relationship," he said, glaring at (Y/N).

"Come on old man," she laughed at him, "I will give you a belly rub if you behave."

"You can rub me anywhere, love," he winked at her, earning an eye roll from the girl. 

***

Sirius and (Y/N) became good friends after that day, Sirius would constantly try to make her blush and stutter and (Y/N) would laugh at him, perching herself on my lap or pressing kisses to my lips whenever she would feel I was getting uncomfortable. Even though Sirius' name was cleared and his name was cleaned, people were hesitant of him. Well except us, Weasleys, Harry and the other Order members who survived the war. Sirius was like a puppy so whenever he saw a new person he would focus all his attention to them and (Y/N) being the latest person in his life, also a woman with the kindest heart he was drawn to her. I knew he would never chase her and he adored to the woman like a sister, after losing Regulus and James he couldn't fill the void of a younger sibling to protect. We were close, of course, but I never let any person take care of me, until (Y/N). She had her ways to convince me. 

Currently, they were watching a Muggle soap opera. They both said it was stupid and cheesy, but watched it every afternoon, while I read next to them, hand resting on her thigh. I noticed sobs that they were trying to hold in but failed miserably. I looked at them, and they both were crying, clutching each other's hands. 

"Are you two crying?" I laughed, squeezing her soft flesh. 

"No," she said.

"Love?" I asked.

"She is pregnant, Remmy," she said, burying her face in my chest, and I rubbed her back as she cried, Sirius, hugging her back and crying there. I had no idea what was happening, but it was fun to watch. I peppered her soft hair with kisses and cooed at her. 

"And we are crying because?" I asked.

"Her husband left her, and the baby daddy died in a car accident," Sirius sobbed.

***

"Remmy," I head as I was waking up, (Y/N)'s sweet voice calling to me. 

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Remmy, wake up," she whispered, urgency in her voice.

"What happened, darling?"

"There is a bug," she said, "It flies."

"What time is it?" I asked, getting up.

"5 am, but it touched me," she whined. Knowing how scared she was of bugs, I got up without complaining.

"It's on the wall," she said, hiding beneath the bedding, I found my wand and found the bug, minutes later I was back in the bed with her. 

"Thank you, Remmy," she said shyly.

"You are welcome, my love, you know I will protect you, always. Even if it is from a tiny bug," I laughed, pulling her to my body, resting my chest against her plump torso. 

"It was huge," she protested. I kissed her shoulder, nibbling on it.

"It really wasn't my darling girl," I said, she huffed and moved herself closer to me. 

"I love you, even though you don't think bugs are disgusting," she whispered.

"And I love you, even though you think little bugs are terrifying."

***

"Fuck, you are beautiful," I whispered, her soft voluptuous body naked under mine scarred one. Her tits spilling all over, stomach rolls flat against my tummy, my lips firmly planted against her, member inside her wet core. I moaned her name with every thrust, squeezed her flesh, her smooth plush body mouldable under my fingers. One of her smaller hands flat against my chest, the other clawed my back. As a man who got scratched all his life, the first time in my life I didn't hate those marks, I wore every one of the scratch marks and hickeys she left on me with pride. She was moaning, screaming, thrusting her hips upwards under me. I knew she was close, by the way, she squeezed me inside her, the way she was holding me tighter. Her chest was pushed into mine, her tits caressing my torso. 

"Remmy, oh Remmy," She whispered like a prayer. 

"Come little girl," I moaned, "come on my dick. Let yourself go baby girl."

"Remmy," she screamed as she shook on my dick, milking me until I came into her. I rested on my elbows, to free her from my weight, as she panted under me. 

"Fuck," she moaned, her legs still around my hips, arms around my torso, cheek against my shoulder. 

"You alright, love?" I asked, pecking her jaw, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You could never hurt me," she said, hugging me closer. 

"You know that is not true," I said gently, "I would never want to hurt you, but there are times that I am not fully in control."

"Do you doubt my company's potions Lupin?" she teased, her lips finding my neck, biting softly.

"I am worried you'll try to boil one day," I said, squeezing her love handles, enjoying the flexing of her skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I am open for requests.


End file.
